1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and particular to the SO DIMM connector assembly which substantially has a 10 mm height which is two times than that of a general low profile SO DIMM.
2. The Prior Art
The copending parent application discloses how two simplex type SO DIMM connectors are generally stacked with each for respectively receiving two modules therein without interference. As mentioned in the copending application, the reason why such two SO DIMM connectors are arranged to be stacked with each other is to save the layout space on the PC board. Anyhow, to comply with the requirements of the circumstances the connector assembly confronts, i.e., the PC board layout limitation and the height restriction, it is desired to have alternative designs, thus being easy and economic for the connector manufacturer to produce the electrical connector, and meeting such requirements of PC board or of computer manufacturers.
Therefore, the present invention further develops how to arrange the structures of the upper connector and the lower connector, including their housing and the corresponding contacts therein so that both the lower connector and the upper connector can be scientifically and systematically arranged stackably to be mounted on the PC board, and also define a sufficient space for both of the lower and the upper connectors for insertion of the corresponding modules therein, respectively, without interference. Alternatively, in some alternative PC board design, the module, which is originally designedly received within the lower connector, might have been already solderably mounted on the PC board. Therefore, it is unnecessary to have the connector assembly includes two separate connector units for reception of the upper level module and the lower level module, respectively, in this situation. Thus, the present invention further discloses a simplified connector assembly which is adapted to receive only an upper level module therein under the condition that the lower level module has been already permanently mounted on PC board and generally positioned below the upper level connector.